After The Battle
by busybee6563
Summary: This story takes place straight after the battle of Hogwarts. The main characters are HP/GW and RW/HG. This story is written fron the viewpoints of the charcters. I don't want to give the plot away, so you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Cheese and Pickle

**A/N: This story is going to be written from the viewpoints of the characters Ginny, Harry, Hermionie and Ron (but i don't think ron as much as for some reason, i find him difficult to write for). I'll still include him though! I want to dedicate this whole story (yes i said whole STORY lol) to PocketfulOfSunshine95-lol gottit right (inside joke, hehe nicked ur phrase!) anywayas, plz R&R-even tho there will probly only be one person readin this! lol plz review just so i know that ppl are reading it, even if you think it's a load of dog chod (hehe at word, but i hope you dont!) i have a plan for the plot, but if you've got any suggestions, i'll try and include them somehow! Byes for now! (Sorry the a/n is just as long as the chapter! i must learn not to ramble on!...)  
**

**Chapter 1: Cheese and Pickle**

**Harry**

Me, Hermione and Ron left the headmaster's office and made our way to the common room. Wordlessly, we made our ways up to our dormitories. Ron got there, collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

I, however was thinking about my earlier thoughts in Dumbledore's office (no matter how hard I try, I still can't stop calling it Dumbledore's) .

"Kreacher?" I said, not knowing whether he had been killed in the great battle or not. But, with a loud crack, that would have woken anyone up, except maybe Ron, who kept on snoring, Kreacher appeared.

"Oh master," he said, "You have defeated v-v-Voldemort, and all of us house elves will be truly grateful. What is it I can do for you, sir?" I was rather shocked at this sudden revelation that Kreacher had had, but I came to after a second and replied,

"I was wondering if you would bring me a sandwich?"

"Oh, of course master. What type of sandwich would you like?" I thought for a moment.

"Do you know what. Kreacher? I fancy cheese and pickle!**"**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

A/N I've updated this early, for my dear friend, PocketfulOfSunshine95 :D A little longer than the first, but i have longer ones on the way!

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

**Harry**

After I'd eaten my sandwiches, which Kreacher had delivered with a slightly confused expression, which made me then realise that only muggles eat cheese and pickle sandwiches, I laid back on my bed an fell asleep, dreaming of giant pickles and the sweet, flowery smell that I usually find at the burrow.

**Hermione**

When I had gone up to bed, I, unlike the boys, I presume, had changed into my pyjamas and tries to fall asleep. But, no matter how hard I tried, the thoughts kept creeping into my head about what had happened outside the Room of Requirement - our kiss.

I couldn't help smiling, but it stopped me from sleeping. I kept re-living the moment in my head. Me dropping the basilisk fangs all over the place and running towards Ron, flinging my arms around his neck and kissing him, like I had wanted to do for so long.

The strength but gentleness of his arms embracing me, the warmth of his skin, the feels of his lips on mine…

I smiled to myself, feeling that wonderful feeling again in this re-lived memory sent a tingle down my spine.

I longed to feel it again.

Finally, I fell asleep, dreaming of the smell of Ron's hair, and the tenderness of his kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

A/N-Longest chapter yet! I'm gonna **try** and update every day-can't promise anything though! Please R&R, so I know you're reading!

**Chapter 3 - Memories**

**Ginny**

I woke up feeling quite surprisingly refreshed. I changed my clothes and decided I needed to see Harry, so that's what I did. I walked up to Hermione's dormitory first. I asked her if she would get rid of Ron for me while I talked to Harry.

She agreed and said that she needed to talk to Ron too, and a few minutes later, we were walking down to the boy's dormitory.

**Hermione**

I knocked on the door and shouted, "Can we come in?"

There was a dull yes, and Ginny and I went in. I went over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. That was my way of saying good morning. He smiled at me.

"Do you want to have a walk down to the lake with me?" I asked him.

"That would be great!" He replied, and grabbed my hand and held it all the way to the common room entrance. There, he looked at me sympathetically and said,

"We don't want people to find out about us just yet, do we?"

I nodded to show I agreed and understood.

**Ron**

We walked silently down to the lake and sat down to lean against our favourite tree.

"Ron?" I heard Hermione say cautiously.

"Umm what do you…erm…think about…Fred?"

My heart twanged. I knew this was coming sooner or later. I took a deep breath and said,

"Well, I suppose we've just got to keep remembering the good times and keep going, making more memories."

Hermione looked at me. "Ron. That's one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard you say."

I smiled at this, feeling my ears going a little red . There was silence for a few moments, before we both, as exactly the same time, blurted out,

"I kept going for you."

We burst out laughing, both blushing deeply.

I looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes, that were so full of joy, and kissed her gently on her soft lips, trying to put as much of my emotions, of my love for her into this kiss as I could.

And do you know what? At that perfect moment, that blissful time, I didn't care who was watching us. I didn't care who found out.


	4. Chapter 4 Firewhisky

A/N: This one is quite short again, i know (the next one's reeely short lol) but i just thought it was right to end it there. Enjoy! **Plzzz R&R**

**Chapter 4: Firewhisky**

**Ginny**

I stared at Harry for a few moments. He stared back. His body showed discomfort, nervousness, insecurity, but his eyes showed otherwise. His eyes showed love, affection, longing.

I walked over to him. I think he knew what I was going to do. He can read me like a book, he can. I brought my arms up; fists clenched, and started punching his chest repeatedly, but not hard. He looked a little shocked. Maybe he thought I was going to punch him harder?

"How could you do that to me Harry? I thought you were dead."

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"When I saw your body, there, lifeless, I didn't know what to do. But then, I knew. I knew I couldn't live, knowing you were gone. I knew I didn't care any more. I fought half-heartedly," I felt tears trickling down my face.

"I hoped…I hoped one of the death eaters would kill me. So I could be with you."

I felt more tears rush out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I heard Harry speak softly.

"Ginny. I am so sorry, you would not believe. You really wouldn't. I kept going for you Ginny. I saw you fighting Bellatrix, and I knew I had to help. It's torture for me to see you hurt like this Ginny."

He gently wiped the fallen tears off my face and pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. He looked into my watering brown eyes, and I looked back into his bright green ones.

And suddenly, we were kissing like we had done on his 17th. No. Even better. I had one hand at the top of his back and one in his un-tamed black hair.

He was the only real thing in the world. Harry. The feel of him. In my arms. It was blissful oblivion. Better than any firewhiskey I've ever tasted.

**Harry**

And suddenly, we were kissing like we had done on my 17th. No. Even better. I had one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair.

She was the only real thing in the world. Ginny. The feel of her. In my arms. It was blissful oblivion. Better than any firewhiskey I've ever tasted.


	5. Chapter 5 Smirks

A/N. I know this one is reeelly short, but i just feel it rightfully ended there. This story is, indeed, dedicated to PocketfulOfSunshine95 :. Anyways, PLEASE R&R. Thankyoo! Enjoy...

**Chapter 5 - Smirks**

**Harry**

I was so sure someone (someone being Ron) would come in and spoil this wonderful moment. But, fortunately, no one did.

Because of this, the 'moment' lasted rather a long time!

The sun had fully risen by the time we broke apart.

We smiled at each other and I pulled her into a hug, her head on my chest, mine breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.

"Does this mean we're back together then?"

I could feel her smirking against my chest.

"Yes. I suppose it does," I replied, smirking back, into her hair.


	6. Chapter 6 Beautiful

A/N. This is the longest one yet, and I just hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

**Chapter 6 - Beautiful**

**Hermione**

We had been at the lake for about two hours. We'd been kissing, talking, kissing, admiring the lake and kissing! I like being kissed by Ron and everything, but my lips were quite sore!

I held my hand out to Ron. He took it, pulled himself up, and let go again. I understood. We walked back up to the castle, words un-needed.

As we made our way up the Grand Staircase, I wondered if Ginny had sorted things out with Harry. I was so deep in thought, not only about Ginny, but other things as well, like what I was going to do about my N.E.W.Ts, that I almost missed the vanishing step on the 5th floor staircase.

When we got up to the common room, there were a few people about, so we decided to go up to the boy's dormitory (I wasn't quite sure if Ron could come up to the girls' dormitory without the steps collapsing yet - he might be able to now he's of age; I'll check my books).

I opened the door and what I saw broke my heart, but also glued it back together again. Ginny was sat on Harry's bed, sobbing into his chest, and he was rubbing her back and whispering gently into her ear, soothing her.

I pulled Ron out of the room, and downstairs. We found an empty sofa by the fire, where no-one could see and snuggled up a bit. He reached out for my hand and held it. I'm so glad I've got Ron.

**Harry**

I'm not entirely sure what happened at first. Ginny just burst into tears. I was a bit startled. I don't think ive ever really seen Ginny cry. Yet here she was, crying into me. I had to do something. So I rubbed her back a bit and asked her what was wrong. Through her sobs I heard her say, "F-Fred. Oh I'm so - so sorry - Harry. I - I don't - know what's - what's come - over me."

I never normally know what to do or say in these situations, but with Ginny, its there, straight away, what I have to do. So I hugged her and kept rubbing her back and I whispered. Whispered things in her ear. I told her it was alright to cry and she didn't need to apologise and that I understood.

Hermione and Ron came into the room. I didn't stop. I told her she could cry for as long as she needed. Hermione pulled Ron out of the room. I'm glad of Hermione. She's got a lot of sense, she has. I kept talking to Ginny. I told her id be there for her. I kept talking until shed stopped crying.

You know, (and I told her this) even with red eyes, tears pouring down her face, a runny nose and her hair all over the place, she still looks beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7 Perfect

A/N. Well aren't you people lucky?! You've got two in one day! LOL Please R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven - Perfect**

**Ginny**

I don't know what came over me. I just burst out crying on Harry. I don't normally cry. I can't really remember the last time I cried. Mum said I didn't cry much as a baby. Yet, there I was, crying my eyes out! I mean, I'm 16 for goodness sake!

Harry was amazing, though. Part of me expected him to moan and stuff, but he was so nice. He kept telling me things, whispering things in my ear. Nice things. Soothing things.

And then, when id stopped crying, he brushed my hair out of my eyes, and told me, even with red eyes, tears streaming down my face, a runny nose and my hair all over the place, I still looked beautiful. I blushed. He whispered, "But it's true."

I kissed him. I kissed him to say thank you. I kissed him to say I should have told you how I felt before. I kissed him to say I love you. I kissed him to say I don't deserve you. As soon as I thought this, he pulled me closer, as if to say, "No. **I** don't deserve **you.**"

I **don't** deserve him. He's kind. He's thoughtful. He's a great kisser. He understands. He listens. He listens to the things I **don't **say too. He cares. He's my angel. He's my life. My world. He's my everything. He's **perfect.**


	8. Chapter 8 Watch Out

A/N. I tried to make this one funny, but tell me if I suck at it! LOL Please R&R. ENJOY!

**Chapter 8 - Watch Out!**

**Ron**

After about half an hour of being snuggled up in front of the fire, me and Hermione decided to go and check on Ginny. We went into the boy's dormitory to see Ginny, back to her old self, smiling and laughing, cuddled up to Harry. I opened my mouth to say something, but Hermione jabbed me in the ribs, so I shut it again.

We had just sat down on my bed, when I heard a tapping on the window. We all looked up, to see Errol; our very old owl was outside. We've managed to teach him to not crash straight into the windows!

I jumped up and opened the window. Errol flew in and immediately crashed into a post of Neville's bed. So maybe he'll needed a little more practice, but he'll get there! I took the letter off his leg, and turned round to rind Harry, Hermione and Ginny rolling around in fits of laughter. Once they had calmed down a bit, I opened the letter and read it to them:

_Dear Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione,_

_We'll be coming for you in the Anglia at 8 o'clock tonight. Write back if there's any problems, but if not, we'll see you tonight._

_Love, Molly and Arthur_

_Xxxx_

I read it out to everyone. We all smiled at the thought of going back to the Burrow after all this time, and everything that had happened. The girls said they were going to go and check they had everything packed (for Hermione, this wasn't much).

Harry hugged Ginny and gave her a kiss. I turned my back on them and did the same to Hermione, and then the girls went up to their dorms. We spent a few minutes in silence, then Harry said,

"Hey, Ron! Tell them to watch out for the whomping willow!" I laughed and proceeded to pull some parchment out from the house-elf neglected space under my bed.


	9. Chapter 9 Pillow

**A/N. I know this one is short, but the next one is longer! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 - Pillow**

**Hermione**

About half and hour later, I had everything packed, that I had brought, in my beaded bag. I went downstairs to see how Ginny was doing.

I opened the door to see her trunk at the end of her bed, her laid on her bed with her hair fanned out, and no-one else in the room.

**Ginny**

I heard someone come into the room. I looked up and saw it was Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," I said. "Have you got everything packed?" She came and sat opposite me on the bed.

"Yeah. It's all in here," she said, patting her beaded bag.

"Do you mind if we put my stuff in there too?" I asked.

"Sure" She replied, "Just let me put this charm on it, so it doesn't weigh a ton!" And she muttered something and put it in her bag.

We sat down for a minute or two, thinking, before I came to my senses and said,

"So what did you and Ron get up to?!" I could see her blushing!

**Hermione**

I felt myself blushing bright red! I thought for a moment about what I was going to say.

"Well. We sat against that tree that overlooks the lake, and Ron said one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard…" Ginny snorted a little, but didn't say anything

"…and…umm…we kissed, then we talked for a bit then we…umm…kissed some more…umm then we said how beautiful the lake was and then we came back up to the castle and…umm… saw you with Harry, so we went down to the common room and sat in one of those sofas by the fire, where no-one can see you, and we snuggled up a bit."

I felt myself going even redder and tried to hide my face in a pillow.


	10. Chapter 10 Story

A/N. Sorry it's a bit late, but ill put another one on as todays asap!! Please R&R! Enjoy!!

**Chapter Ten - Story**

**Ginny**

I saw Hermione blush and try to hide her face in my pillow. I laughed. Hermione lifted her head up and looked at me.

"Anyway! Never mind me and Ron! What about you and Harry?!" It was my turn to blush.

"Well, when you went, I sort of laid into him about making me think he - he was dead and I told him about how I didn't care after that. I cried a bit. But then Harry said how sorry he was and that…" I smiled

"… He kept going for me. He said it was torture for him to see me hurt like I was. Then he hugged me, and it felt so good to be in his arms again. Then we-err- we sort of looked into each other's eyes and we kissed like we had done on his 17th." I blushed

"It was wonderful. I kept waiting for someone to come in and spoil it, like last time. But, thankfully, they didn't. Eventually, we stopped and hugged. I asked him if this meant we were back together, and he said yes."

"I knew you'd get back together." said Hermione. I smiled. She knows everything, she does!

"Anyway. I was just sat there hugging him, and I thought about Fred, and I started crying. I expected Harry to have a go at me for being such a baby, but he didn't. He was amazing. He hugged me close and whispered in my ear. He told me that it was alright to cry, that he understood, that I could cry for as long as I needed. Even when you came in, he didn't stop. He told me he'd be there for me; he didn't stop talking until I'd stopped crying. Then, he brushed my hair out of my eyes, and told me, that even with red eyes, tears down my face, a runny nose and my hair all over, I still looked beautiful."

I blushed deeply. Hermione was beaming.

"You know what?" I said. "It probably seems a bit soon to say this, but I really know in my heart, it's true. I love Harry so much. More than anything in the world. And I _think_ he feels the same about me."


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting

A/N. Ok, so here's today's chapter-hope you like it! Please R&R! ENJOY!!

**Chapter 11 - Meeting**

**Harry**

Eight o'clock soon arrived. We spent the time: playing wizard chess (I won two of ten games!), talking about random things, kissing (me + Ginny and Ron + Hermione, obviously) Ron seemed as though he didn't approve by the look he gave me and Ginny, but Hermione kept him from saying or doing anything, and playing a few games of exploding snap.

At ten to eight, Hermione suggested that we should go down to the entrance hall to meet Mr and Mrs Weasley, as they might have forgotten their way to the common room since their time at Hogwarts. We all agreed, and went down to meet them.

They turned up a little late at ten past eight, but we didn't mind. They both sort of seemed like their normal selves, but something was missing. Or maybe something else was there. Grief? I only saw this for a second or two, until they saw us. Mr Weasley smiled at us, and Mrs Weasley rushed forward to give us each, in turn, a bone-crushingly tight hug.

"We managed to avoid the whomping willow!" Said Mr Weasley with a smile, "Shall we get off then? It'll take us a good few hours to get back to the burrow. Got everything? The let's go!"


	12. Chapter 12 Home

A/N. Sorry about the delay, I was out all yesterday! You can have two today to make up for it! PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!

**Chapter 12 - Home**

**Ginny**

We all went outside to find the car just outside the doors. Mum and Dad got in the front, and me, Harry, Hermione and Ron got in the back (the enlargement charm still works!)

I sat next to Hermione, Harry sat next to her, and then Ron sat next to Harry, so we didn't arouse suspicion from Mum and Dad. But, when they weren't looking, before we got in, Harry grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. That familiar tingle travelled through my body, as it always did when he touched me. He gave me a quick wink and a small smile and got in.

Harry's so sweet. Infact, I spent most of the journey thinking about him. Mum was starting to think something was wrong with me. I told her that I was just tired, when she asked, but I knew it was more than that. I knew I was truly in love.

**Hermione**

Me and Ginny sat together, and so did Ron and Harry, so Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't suspect anything. The journey was quite pleasant. We had lots of space, as the enlargement charm was still working well.

We all talked about loads of things. Mr Weasley kept asking me and Harry questions about muggle things. Lots of them were very random, such as, what's the purpose of a till (I was a little amazed that he said it right!) or how does a microwave work? (Except he said meek-raw-wav). But, most of them were sensible!

I must have fallen asleep near the end of the journey, as I opened my eyes some time later, to see Ginny waking me up, the garden of the burrow and the burrow itself.

As I walked up the path to see the familiar scene of several pairs of wellies piled up and the odd chicken, I had a strange, but familiar feeling creep over me.

Somehow, I was home.


	13. Chapter 13 Bedtime

A/N the next chapter! PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen - Bedtime**

**Ron**

We headed up to the burrow and into the kitchen. Mum insisted that we got a good meal inside us before we went to bed. It was shepherds pie.

YUMMY!!

I ate all mine, then seconds, then bits off Hermione's plate, and then the bits off mums! I love food!

After we'd eaten, we were all tired, so we headed up to our rooms. Me and Harry said goodnight to Ginny and Hermione on the first floor landing (we didn't risk anything more than words, as mum and dad were at the bottom of the stairs, and we had all agreed that we didn't want them to find out about all of us just yet.

Then, we carried on to the top floor, to my room. It felt good to be home. We put on some clean pyjamas and got into our beds. Harry fell asleep just before me. It doesn't take me long to fall to sleep.

I wonder what's for breakfast in the morning…


	14. Chapter 14 Wakey Wakey!

A/N. I'm giving you 2 chapters, seen as i missed one day! Lucky people! lol PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen - Wakey Wakey!**

**Ginny**

Me and Hermione woke quite early the next morning. No-one else was up apart from us. I was just about to say how bored I was, when I had an idea.

"Hey, Hermione!" She looked up from her book. "I've got an idea of how we could wake the boys up!"

She came over and sat on my bed.

"What?"

She looked intrigued.

"Well, we sneak into their room, and I stand next to Harry's bed, and you stand next to Ron's. Then, on a count of three, we kiss them!"

I laughed. Hermione giggled.

"That WILL wake them up!"

So, we set our plan into action. We quietly made our way upstairs to the boy's room, and took our places beside their beds. We looked at each other. I whispered

"One, two, three!"

I kissed Harry, full on, open mouthed.


	15. Chapter 15 Angel

A/N. I know it's short, but i want you to be begging for Ron's Point Of View! lol! PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!!

**Chapter Fifteen - Angel**

**Harry**

I woke to a most peculiar feeling. It was brilliant and I was sure I'd felt it before, but I didn't know what it was. I sleepily opened my eyes to see beautiful brown ones string back. Wait a minute! They were Ginny's eyes! And she was…what was she doing? She was kissing me!

I took a few seconds to register what was happening, then, I pulled my hands out from under the covers, and put them gently on her soft cheeks. I started kissing her back.

I pulled her onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her back. I rolled her over me, so she was on my other side, and we were both quite comfortable.

She ran her tongue along my lips, sending a spark through my body. I opened my mouth, willingly letting her in. our tongues danced, as or hands got comfortable. Mine couldn't decide between Ginny's wonderful soft hair, and her warm back, and so kept moving between the two. Hers were in my hair. Gosh, whatever she was doing, it felt soo good!

Finally, we pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Good Morning!" Ginny whispered, her breath tickling my face, sending another spark through my body.

"Good Morning, my angel" I whispered back. I'm not sure why I said angel, but it felt right. Her beauty is definitely that of an angel. Her hair was spread out, glimmering a little in the early morning sun streaming in from the window. She was an angel to me. My angel.

I took her hand and interlocked my fingers between hers.


	16. Chapter 16 Morning!

A/N. I know this is short, but I find it a little harder to write from Ron's POV than I do the others, but I think I've done alright-I've got his clumsy side in! I'll still inclde him of course! But not as much. Anyways, PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!

**Chapter Sixteen - Morning!**

**Ron**

I woke up rather suddenly. My mouth felt very strange. I opened my eyes. I was shocked. There were someone else's eyes in front of mine. They looked familiar. Hang on! They were Hermione's eyes! Right. So Hermione Granger was kissing me to wake me up. Wow.

As soon as I realised what was going on (which was actually a bit longer than I thought), I kissed her back. I took her hands in mine and pulled her closer. I kept pulling, and I pulled her so close, she toppled over and landed on top of me! We kissed through it though, so I could hide my blush from her eyes.

When we slowly pulled apart, I hugged her.

"Morning!" she said.

"Morning!"


	17. Chapter 17 Breakfast

A/N Sorry It's been AGES since I've updated-I wasn't quite sure how to introduce this. Hope you like it. PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!

**Chapter 17 - Breakfast**

**Ginny**

After a while of talking, we (we as in Ron) could smell cooking, so we went down to get breakfast. Sure enough, there was mum, cooking away.

'It'll be ready in a few minutes' dears,' she said, seeing us come in.

We sat down at the table and waited until it was all cooked. Mum set down big plates of bacon, sausage, egg cooked in any way you could think of and toast.

'Tuck in,' she said, sitting down next to Ron. Just as I was getting some bacon, dad came in.

'Morning,' he said, sitting down next to Harry and grabbing some sausages. Breakfast was quite a quiet affair. I had finished my sausage and bacon, and was staring on my egg and toast when an owl tapped on the window. Mum rushed up to open it.

'Looks like Kingsley's' Dad said as the bird flew in and landed on the table, in front of Harry.


	18. Chapter 18 Hogwarts!

A/N. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen - Hogwarts!**

**Harry**

I took the letter from the owl and started to open it. Why would Kinsley Shacklebolt write to me? I opened out the parchment and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm just writing to say that I'm going to apparate down to the burrow later to see what you, Hermione and Ron want to do from now. If you want to take your 7__th__ year at Hogwarts (seen as you missed it) or if you want to go straight on to work. I thought I'd tell you in advance, so you have some time to think about it. I also have some very important news for you three, but ill leave that as a surprise!_

_I'll see you later, at around 7 o'clock._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

I read this out to the others and there was a few moments silence. Ginny was looking at me with a mixture of worry, excitement and hope. She looked so cute…

I gave her a small smile. Hermione, Ron and I looked at each other for a second, then, at exactly the same time, we said,

'Hogwarts!'


	19. Chapter 19 A Plan

A/N. The next chapter!! Sorry it's so short, but i don't have much time to write them, not i'm back at school : PLEASE R&R!! Enjoy!

**Chapter Nineteen - A Plan**

**Hermione**

After breakfast, we all headed outside, seen as it was a nice, sunny day. Harry, Ron and Ginny wanted to zoom around on their brooms for a bit. I declined their invitation-flying is the only thing I'm not too good at! So, I sat down with my back against a tree, facing them, so I could watch if I wanted.

I opened The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard and began to translate. Soon, though, I found my mind strayed to other things. My parents. I missed them so much. I had to think of a way to get to them, reverse the memory charm and bring them home. We could go for a holiday In Australia I suppose?

That's it! When Kingsley comes round tonight, I could ask him to see if he can find my parents and arrange something to get them. And, I'm normally modest, but he kind of does owe us a favour!

So, I have a plan! Perfect!


	20. Chapter 20 The Muggle Way

A/N. Hiya guys, sorry it's been a while-my laptop's been playing up!! lol Aaanywayss, PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!!

**Chapter Twenty - The Muggle Way**

**Hermione**

When they landed, I had everything that I was going to say to them in my head. All the answers to questions I thought they might ask. Everything.

The three of them came over and sat with me. Ron sat on my left side, his hand reaching out and grabbing mine. Ginny was on my right, and Harry sat down on her other side and wrapped his arm around her back. I couldn't help noticing how perfect they looked together. I smiled.

'I've been thinking. We need a holiday.'

'Ooh! Where were you thinking?' Ginny cooed.

'Well, I thought Australia? Because I could well, erm, bring my parents back, seen as the reason I sent them there is solved, and I've always wanted to go there and see the Sydney opera house and that.' I'd told Ginny about my parents. She hadn't really said much in response.

'That sounds like a great idea!' she said. I was quite relieved!

'Um Hermione?' Ron said, 'How are we going to get there and…erm… find them?' I sighed at his stupidity.

'Well, when Kingsley comes down tonight, I'm going to ask him if he can find them for me!'

'Oh…right! But how…'

'…I thought we could go by plane-you know, me and Harry show you the muggle way of doing things!'


	21. Chapter 21 Ice Creams and Spanish Dreams

A/N. SOOOO SORRY it's taken so long to update! I've been really busy with coursework and i've been too tired to type the chapters up! Anyways, enough of my ramblings! PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-One - Ice Creams and Spanish Dreams**

**Harry**

I was thinking. I'd never really been on holiday before. There was only really that one day where I'd been to the seaside, but it wasn't very fun. Dudley had stamped on my, quite feeble sandcastle (Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me have a bucket, even though Dudley had over a dozen, of all shapes and sizes, so I'd had to build it with my hands. It had taken me about 20 minutes to get it just right!!)

I thought all my wishes had come true at once, when the woman in the ice-cream shop asked if I wanted one. Uncle Vernon bought me the cheapest one, but I was still immensely happy non-the-less. But, the second we got out of the woman's sight, Dudley grabbed the ice-cream out of my hand and took a huge bite, engulfing most of it in his big fat mouth. However, as he turned to his other, biggest-ice-cream-they-sold, all the ice-cream flopped off, and he was left with a, rather large, empty cone in his hand.

I hadn't known then, of course, but it was me that had made his ice-cream do that. I got locked in the cupboard for all the next day for sniggering. I learnt not to laugh after that.

I wonder if we could go to Spain. I think I've always wanted to go there. It's nice and warm. There's beaches (hopefully I could wash away the earlier memories of the seaside and sand with those of Ginny and Ron and Hermione; us having fun) and it would be an adventure-not that I haven't had enough of those! But a different country with a different language and a different climate! That's a good adventure!

**Ginny**

Harry looked deep in thought.

'What's up?' I asked him. He seemed to land back from wherever he was.

'Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just thinking, I've always wanted to go to Spain.'

'That's a brilliant idea!' Hermione said. I nodded enthusiastically.

'Ok then, Australia then Spain! I think we should go to Australia for a week first, and then come back for a

week, so I can help my parents settle back in, and then we could go to Spain for …' Hermione thought for a moment.

'Three weeks?' Ron said.

'Yes, three weeks!' Ron looked a little worried.

'Oh don't worry!' Hermione said, 'we can do that the…umm…wizard way!'


	22. Chapter 22 High Flyers

A/N. Sorry! Another long wait!!** It seems as though the emails to say the previous chapter was up, weren't sent, so if you didn't get one, read the chapter before** **this!!** Anyways, PLEASE R&R Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Two - High Flyers**

**Ginny**

We sat underneath the tree for a little while, Ron and I expressing our worries and fears about a muggle holiday, getting more and more mixed up with each barbaric thought.

Eventually, Hermione had had enough of telling us not to worry and suggested we should go back to flying to take our minds off it.

So we did, leaving Hermione to her book, Ron reluctantly left her side, knocking a stray gnome into a nearby bush on his was to the open space, earning himself a rather nasty, but minor, scratch on his leg. We kicked off (Harry with considerably more speed and skill than Ron and I) and began to chase each other through the air. A bit like the muggle game of tag, but on broomsticks, and in the air. Tag was one of the very few things I understood about muggles.

Harry, of course, could catch Ron and me with ease. It was only I who could tag Harry (though it wasn't that often!) but I think maybe he was going soft on me those few times. I mentioned this to him, but he wildly denied it, insisting it was my amazing skill on a broom.

After a while, Ron announced that he was going to keep Hermione company.

'Just don't ask her about muggle stuff!' Harry half joked, half pleaded. Ron gave a last smirk and shot off towards the ground. Unfortunately, he misjudged his landing, and ended up in a sprawled heap on the grass.

'Ouch!' Harry and I said in perfect unison, bursting out laughing.

'Well then, Mr Potter, I guess it's just me up here then!' I joked mischievously, smiling at him. He smiled back.

'Why yes, Miss Weasley, I guess it is!' And before I knew what was happening, Harry had flew halfway across the clearing, turned around and was pulling faces at me and laughing. I sped (well, medium-speed compared to Harry!) over to him and just managed to tag him lightly on his shoulder before speeding off in the other direction. I could hear him behind me within seconds. He grabbed me around the waist gently (well, the best he could on a broom!) and pulled me close. I relished in the contact we could have.

'Where do you think you were going?!' He whispered, his warm breath tickling my face. I took a second to answer.

'I could have asked you the same!' I replied, flashing him a cheeky smile. He smiled back, cast a cautious look to the house (we were quite far away, but it's always good to check) and kissed me gently on the very tip of my nose.

When he moved his lips of, I could feel my nose tingling, my body disappointed at the loss of contact, but excited by the ripples of chills and shocks it had sent through me.

It's amazing what a little kiss can do.


	23. Chapter 23 Scared

A/N Right, I'm SOOO sorry it's taken this long to update, but I've just been really busy, and having to type up coursework SERIOUSLY puts me off typing other things up. Even fanfiction. Anywho, PLEASE R&R!! Enjoy!

**Chapter 23 - Scared**

Hermione

I was somewhat glad to see them leave. Maybe now I could get some peace! It's easier to translate my book this time, because I've read and translated it before.

I'd only got through eight pages before I heard a rustle and saw a shadow approaching. I didn't need to ask who it was.

'Well?' I asked.

'I _promise _I won't go on and on about the muggle stuff and how worried I am about it. I mean, it isn't as advanced as our wizard stuff, and it'll cost a lot more than…'

A smile was spreading across my face. I looked up, attempting to look stern, but not quite wiping the smile off my face as he ranted on still.

It was his way of making an apology-I don't suppose he's quite got the hang of it yet! It reminds me of in our fourth year when Ron tried to tell Harry that Hagrid was looking for him, to tell him about the dragons in the first task, and expecting him to work out it was him telling Harry about them, not Dean who told Parvati who told Seamus who…

'Oh just sit down will you?' I patted the grass next to me. Ron swiftly shut up and sat down. I looked at him. He looked scared. I smiled and he smiled that gorgeous smile of his back, looking a little less like he'd found a spider in the bath…

Ron

I sat down. She looked at me for a second, and then she smiled. Phew! What a relief! I thought she was going to bring out the spiders!


	24. Chapter 24 Sparks and Bubbles

A/N. I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner, i'm hoping to update faster now (by some miracle) anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (whatever readers I have left-I started out with about 15, and now i;ve only got about 4 loyal readers :( ) Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT, I LOVE YOUR OPINIONS!! Enjoy! xx

**Chapter Twenty-Four - Sparks and Bubbles**

**Ginny**

Mum came out calling us. Harry and I sprang apart when we first heard her coming. She hadn't seen us; we were up high in one of the trees, sat there, just holding each other. It felt wonderful to be in his arms once more, oh, how I'd missed it when he was away.

He was telling me stories of how strange things had happened when he was little. When his magic showed through. Most of them involved Dudley. I don't think I've laughed so hard! I told him about when we first knew I was magic.

I was two years old. Fred and George had stolen Charlie's wand and were prodding me with it. It kept burning little holes in my clothes and irritating my skin. I had asked them to stop numerous times, but of course, they didn't. Eventually, I'd gotten so mad at them that bubbles and sparks flew out of my nose and joined to encase my brother in, rather huge, crackling orbs. It had taken mum all day to stop the carpet spouting bubbles. However pleased she was that we knew I was magic, she couldn't help being annoyed about it! Harry laughed,

'You know what? I could just imagine that happening! A little Ginny with bubbles and sparks coming out of her nose and your brothers in mysterious bubbles, floating all over the place!' I smiled.

**Harry**

I was disappointed when Mrs Weasley came to tell us dinner was ready. I was enjoying my time with Ginny. I grabbed my broom from the branches, leaned close to her and just millimetres away from her lips, I whispered,

'Race you back to the Burrow!' I didn't stay to see her scowl; I was speeding back to the path that leads to the Burrow.

'Hi Mrs Weasley!' I shouted as I whizzed past.

'Hello Harry dear! Dinner's ready in the kitchen!' Well I think that's what she said. I was going too fast to hear half of what she said.


	25. Chapter 25 The Visit

A/N. Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I've been a little distracted by schoolwork! No matter though, the chapter's here now! Hope you likes it, I'm sure you will. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! haha. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Five - The Visit**

**Ron**

Dinner was AMAZING! It was my favourite. Roast chicken, carrots, peas, cabbage, parsnips, Yorkshire puddings and gravy and for pudding, we had treacle tart. Now that is what I call yummy!

Kingsley turned up half way through eating-mum insisted that he eat before he talked to us. Typical mum! After his third serving of pudding, he finally persuaded her that he really should get on with talking to us.

'Right, you three, as I said, I have two important things to talk to you about tonight. The first, as in my letter, is whether you wish to go straight into work, or return to Hogwarts. Have you made a decision on that subject?'

'We want to go back to Hogwarts of course!' I said to him. Mum scowled at me. I suppose I keep forgetting he's the Minister For Magic-after all he had played so many games of wizard chess with me, that I think we're quite good friends.

'Yes, back to Hogwarts, please' Harry said. I think he had a sneaky look at Ginny as he said it. That's another thing I have to keep reminding myself of. That Harry will treat Ginny right. I can still be bloody well angry with him for deserting her, though can't I.

'Back to Hogwarts it shall be, then. The letters, as usual, will be arriving for you some time soon. I'm sure Minerva will be pleased you're coming back. Now, the surprise I have for you. I have here, in my pocket some very important pieces of parchment. The first one for Mr Ronald Weasley.' I cringed.

'Ron, I am very proud to present you with Order of Merlin, Second Class!' Everyone in the room erupted with applause. Mum gave me a rather wet kiss on the cheek and a massive hug before revealing my bright red face.

'Umm thanks. Bloody hell, Order of Merlin!' Kingsley laughed. Hermione hugged me in that soft, sweet way that she does. I can't believe I wouldn't hug her in second year!

'Next, I have two for Miss Hermione Granger! An Order of Merlin Second Class for you too!' She burst into tears, a huge smile on her face, as she wearily took the parchment from Kingsley.

'Thank-you so much, Mr Shacklebolt, sir!' Bless her. Mum gave her a hug too, as the room clapped.

'And now, this, is for Mr Harry Potter,' Kingsley said, flourishing a third piece of parchment.

'I am extremely proud to present you, Harry, with an Order of Merlin, First Class!' Harry stood staring at it in disbelief.

'Go on Harry, mate, get your Order of Merlin!' I said.

'I don't deserve it. There's been a mistake. I…'

'Now, Harry, I think you're the one making the mistake. Don't deserve it? You only rid the wizarding world of the most evil dark wizard ever known! If there's anyone who deserves it, it's you Harry.' Harry looked persuaded by Kinsley's little speech, as he took the parchment and smiled. Mum, enveloped him in the biggest hug of all of us!

'There is one other thing, you three, before I must go. I have three more pieces of parchment here, and these are invitations. If you three would like, we at the Ministry would like to invite you to join the Dark Force Defence League.'

'The DFDL!' I blurted out a little loudly.

'Yes, Ron, the DFDL.'

'Wasn't Lockhart in that?' Ginny asked him.

'He was, yes, though not any more, my dear. We need your help in bringing down the remaining Death Eaters out there, causing trouble. So, what do you say?'

'Yeah, I'll do it, if you really want me' Harry said.

'Of course we do Harry!' Kingsley said, handing him the parchment.

'I'll do it.' Hermione said bravely, 'I want to make a difference in the world.'

'You will do, Hermione, I'm sure of that,' Kingsley replied, handing her the second piece of parchment.

'I'll do it too. I'll prove I can be loyal, since I mucked up last time,' I said, standing up, stubbing my toe on

the chair leg. I managed to stop the pain showing through my face.

'Excellent, excellent. All three of you! You can change your minds at any time, of course, it is completely your decision, but I'd be very grateful of any help you can give to the DFDL.' He looked at his watch. 'I'm afraid I must go now, and return to my duties at the Ministry. Thank-you for the food, Molly, delicious as always!'

'Oh, it's nothing, Minister. Nothing at all. A privilege.'

'You can call me Kingsley still, you know Molly! Goodbye all! I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur?'

'Tomorrow it is, Kingsley!' Dad replied. He took the Floo Network back to the Ministry. Wow. Order of Merlins AND the DFDL! I'd never have imagined that!


	26. Chapter 26 Flying Fears

**Chapter Twenty-Six - Flying Fears**

**Hermione**

"Come on you two! We're going to be late!" Seriously, Ron and Harry have absolutely no idea about timekeeping! We had twenty minutes to get to the airport to check in. They don't understand about this 'flying lark' at all! I had to pack Ron's suitcase for him, otherwise we would have still been troubling over it now! He couldn't fit it all in! And he's RUBBISH at the shrinking spell! I bet he's messing about with it now! I had it just right! I've got everything ready for the plane too, but if they don't get a move on, we're going to miss it!

Ginny's been unusually quiet. I suppose she's just worried about the flight. Bless her. Harry spent most of last night up with her, reassuring her everything was going to be ok. It will be, I'm sure. They're so good together, those two. I knew they'd see sense some time. I kept telling Ginny to go and talk to him when she was in her first, second, third, well, all of her years at Hogwarts. I'm so happy for them.

**Ginny**

I wish Harry and Ron would hurry up. Goodness knows what they're doing up there! I suppose they'll say they were 'brushing their teeth' not trying to pack any surprises or anything. I'm so worried about flying. Hermione says it'll be fine, and Harry stayed up reassuring me all night. I wish he hadn't. It makes me feel guilty about how much sleep he got. He's been so nice to me. I feel like the muggle's queen! I feel so safe in his arms. Like nothing can go wrong. And just one kiss, and all my worries will float away. Maybe that's the answer to getting over my flying fears…


	27. Chapter 27 Boarding For Takeoff

_A/N: Okay, so it's back, and I can't apologise enough for this massive delay in updating, but I had this immense writer's block, and it took a LOT of pushing from a certain someone *ahem* to get me to update again, but I have now, and I'm getting back into the gist of the storyline, so expect updates a lot more frequenly from now on! If you've forgotten what happened, please, please, go back and re-read this story, so you know what's happening, I had to. I couldn't even remember where I'd left off! I'd better stop rambling now, hadn't I?! Haha, so, so sorry about taking forever to update. It won't happen again. Promise :) Please review, even if it's some constructive criticism, I'll take it onboard! Any ideas for what they could do whilst on holiday would be greatly appreciated!_

* * *

**Ron**

Hermione insisted on Muggle transport all the way to the airport. She really is intent on giving us a Muggle experience. I don't know what's so great about it really. The taxi (I think that's what it's called) took ages to get there, because of all the traffik on the roads. Plus I'm learning all these new words. It's too much for my brain! It was bad enough at Hogwarts with Muggle Studies. And Hermione wonders why I didn't choose to study it! I mean, I love her and all that, but I thought she was smart!

We got to the airport 'just in time' according to Hermione, and she started rushing about getting to a barrier, but then we sat around waiting for ages! Honestly, what is the point in that? It just gives you more time to worry about flying, as if I haven't worried enough!

So, we finally got our row called to get on the plane, and we had to show our passports and our tickets. What a lot of messing about, just to spend hours on a plane getting somewhere we could have apparate to in seconds! These Muggles don't know what they're missing. We got on the plane and had to put seatbelts on. Who'd have thought it? Belts for seats! Hermione handed me a 'boiled sweet' for when we left the ground. I was about to ask her if she had any levitating sherbet balls instead, but the voice of the man controlling the plane was being played into the cabin, and Hermione shushed me.

"I need to listen." She said. I didn't get a chance to ask. When I heard the sound of the plane starting up, I felt strangely calm. Hermione, however, suddenly grabbed hold of my hand so hard it started cutting off the circulation. It was as if our roles had reversed, and she was the one worrying.

"Umm, Hermione, I'd like to have both hands by the end of this flying business." She loosened her grip slightly.

"Sorry Ron." She replied, a rose colour touching her cheeks lightly. "I'm just a little scared of flying." I suppressed the urge to say something about how stupid that was, because she'd been the one reassuring me about flying. She'd only get more stressed. Instead, I decided to rub circles on the back of her hand.

"Look, it'll be fine Hermione. You should believe yourself when you were telling me all of it!" She laughed shakily.

"I suppose you're right. Well, that **I'm **right!" She chuckled lightly. Her breathing was back to normal as the plane started to move. I looked past Hermione to Ginny and Harry, to see how they were doing. Harry had his arm around my sister. They were holding hands. I was about to say something until I remembered what Hermione had said before about me having to get used to it. At least it isn't Dean or someone. I looked away before it got too much for me to handle. I suppose I'm going to have to take it one chunk at a time.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? You just have to click that lovely button down there, and this author will be extremely happy! **Also, check out my profile. There's a poll on there for what writing I should do, so please vote if you can! **Thanks, and sorry again for being the worst updater ever!!_


	28. Chapter 28 Boredom

_A/N: Because I'm nice, I thought I'd update everything for Christmas, so here it all is! Merry Christmas! (And if you don't celebrate Christmas, uh, Happy Friday!)P.S. Reviews are the best present I could wish for. (:_

**

* * *

Harry Potter Fan-Fiction. After the Battle. Boredom.**

**Ginny POV.**

The flight went on for hours. Luckily there were some things to do so I didn't get bored. For the first hour I read a muggle magazine. There's only so long a thing with pictures that are still and weird words can hold someone's attention. For another half an hour, I tried to watch a film. It's like our pictures, but with a story and characters and things. It was for the little children, so it wasn't that interesting. I decided to resort to finding a cure for my boredom in Harry. I found one alright!

I snuggled up against him and took his hand. I looked up to find him smiling down at me. He bent his head slightly to gently kiss my hair. His lips felt as though they were charged with electricity, sending sparks through me each time they touched my hair. After he had kissed a few times, I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was long and sweet, my tongue craving his unique taste, my hands craving the feel of his soft skin. His hands entangled in my hair, ensuring our lips kept close, ensuring the electricity flowed between us.

We broke apart only when our need for oxygen overpowered our need for each other. We kept out foreheads and noses touching, attempting to slow our hearts. It was a tender, special moment, and I felt I needed to say _something. _My mind flicked through the possibilities, desperately resting on 'I love you'. But it felt too soon to say that. I went for a variation on a theme.

"I love being with you. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." He smiled, his green eyes shining.

"I love being with you too, Ginny. I know that while I'm with you, I'll always be happy." I smiled back, tears prickling my eyes.

I pecked him quickly on his, now quite red and puckered, lips. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his warmth. I'm not sure when I fell asleep.


End file.
